


A Blazon of Sorts

by orchid314



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid314/pseuds/orchid314
Summary: Watson contemplates his friend Holmes.





	A Blazon of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/gifts).



> Written for July Writing Prompts. Prompt 11: A Sea of Drabbles. Either write a drabble for today’s entry, or take inspiration from one of the challenges or drabbles written for the comm event: may drabbles fest.
> 
> A little thank-you for Little_Unicorn.

Holmes's arms. How he loved to feel their sinew and skin hidden within the sleeves of the heavy cotton nightshirt.

The exhalations of Holmes's breath on his moustache. How he loved to shelter his friend's cheek with the cup of his palm as their lips touched in the dark bed.

How he loved the long line of his haunches. To splay a hand along them and marvel at their cool whiteness.

How he loved sometimes to enfold him. To lie behind him, arm tucked around arm, his hand nestled in the warmth of Holmes's chest. Close against his beating heart.


End file.
